Kindness of Strangers
by pinkshirt
Summary: She didn't know Jax Teller. Couldn't pick him out of a crowd. But when she overheard a conversation about Abel, the cute little boy she played peek-a-boo with over the bar counter, she knew what she had to do. Even if it could cost her, her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize is from the mind of the amazing Kurt Sutter. I could only wish to be half as talented. Everything else belongs to me.

A/N: This is my first story. So please, you don't have to be kind, but please be honest.

* * *

It was late, past ten, by the time I passed the Welcome to Charming sign. Relief flooded my veins, as the GPS navigated the man driving toward the Teller/Morrow Auto Garage. It had taken me more than two weeks to cross he country, but I knew it would be worth it.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off here?" asked Sam, the driver of the car I was hitchhiking in. He was wary of where he was taking me, and I couldn't blame him as I looked around. It was clear that there was a party of some sort. Rough and tumble bikers, and scantily clad girls wandered around the parking lot. To my left, there was a makeshift boxing ring where two men were going at it.

"I'm sure. Thanks for the ride," I said. I leaned over to the other seat, grabbed everything I had with me, which admittedly wasn't a lot, and made sure his arms and legs were wrapped around my body. As I went to step out the back door and into the street I turned back. "A lot of people wouldn't be as nice as you were, I just wanted to say thanks."

With a smile I shut the door, and watched as he drove away. I finally turned away when the bundle in my arms lets out a shiver, and a little whine. Maneuvering as best as I could with one hand, I pulled a sweatshirt out of my backpack. Not wanting my bundle to wake up I put the sweatshirt on over the both of us, effectively concealing him from prying eyes. He peered up at me, as I whispered down to him to play the quiet game. I had learned long ago, that if I turned everything into a game, then he wouldn't be as scared.

I took a breath. I may have been considered a wild child. I may have some pretty gnarly scars on display, but I knew walking into this crowd I would draw attention. Anything I had done before two weeks ago was child's play in comparison to these guys.

I took another breath.

And another.

Finally, I took the first step into the parking lot. It wasn't instantaneous. Life isn't how they portray it in movies. But as I walked closer and closer to the crowd I could feel more and more eyes on me.

"I think you might be a little lost there, girly."

The accent wasn't Irish, but it was close enough that it put me on my guard. The little one in my arms must have realized it too, as his arms and legs tightened around me. I hugged him closer, and turned so I was facing the voice.

"I'm right where I need to be," I stated. "I'm looking for someone though."

I noticed his scars first, similar to mine, except faded enough that you could tell it's been a few years since he got them. His eyes turned turned cold, with a splash of pity, when he saw that we shared the same fate, once upon a time.

"Who are you looking for, lassie?" he asked.

"No offense, but you sound too much like someone I used to know. Is there anyone here with less of an accent I can talk to?" I knew I could be risking trouble, but I figured I might as well go all in.

By now I had more than a few eyes, on me. The man standing next to him shifted, and finally spoke up.

"I'm Juice. Who are you looking for?" Juice asked. Something about his mohawk calmed me down, and I felt myself relaxing just that tiny bit.

"I'm look for a Jackson Teller. Is he here?"

With those words almost everyone in the parking lot was looking at me.

"What do you want with Jax?" The man with the scars demanded to know, walking toward me with quick, sure steps.

I shrank back, and started retreating with my steps. When he saw the reaction he provoked from me, he stopped coming toward me, but continued to ask me what I wanted with Jax.

"I rather not discuss it out here," I began, "Lets just say I have something that belongs to him. Is he here?"

Juice took a few steps to me, "Yea, he's here. He's in the clubhouse. Come with me."

With that he lead me past all the staring people, and into the building that people had been coming in and out of.

Walking into the building, made what was out side, look like kindergarten in comparison. I pulled him closer to me, making us as small as possible. Looking around I could see all types of different things happening. One wall held past mug shots. One girl was stripping on the pool table, having gotten down to just her panties.

Juice led us toward the pool table, more specifically a curly haired man watching the show.

"Bobby, have you seen Jax?" asked Juice.

Bobby responded, "Where else would he be? He's at the bar."

He hadn't turned around until he was done speaking, and I could tell he was surprised when he set eyes on me.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

Juice shrugged and started to walk toward what I assumed was the bar. By this time we had a little entourage going. With NotIrishAccent walking next to Juice, and Bobby deciding to join in, we made quite a show for everyone I'm sure.

"I dunno who she is, me and Chibs stopped her outside, and she asked to see Jax," said Juice.

I guess Chibs was NotIrishAccent.

Walking past more people, with more eyes turning in our direction, it didn't take long for us to reach the bar. Sitting there I could see a long haired blonde, and a man with a wicked looking beard. It was obvious to me which one was Jax, so I sped past my escort, and straight toward him.

He looked up at me as I approached, and I knew those eyes.

"You are Jackson Teller," I stated.

"Yes, I am," Jax said. "Who the hell are you? And what the fuck do you want?"

"I have something that belongs to you."

And with that I shrugged off my sweatshirt. Jax was silent, staring in disbelief. I could hear everyone around me gasp in shock, and then the sounds of the party were cut off.

The little boy clinging to my body let out a giggle, thinking we were playing another game when I whipped off the sweatshirt.

"Abel, sweets, this is your daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only affiliations I have with SOA is that I follow Kurt Sutter on Twitter, I own Season 1 & eventually Season 2, and one day I may be Mrs. Charlie Hunnam. So, no, I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: I'm lazy, which is why this wasn't out sooner. I was completely overwhelmed with happiness when I saw everyone who reviewed or added me to something. I thank all of you. Hopefully I will get around to thanking you personally. Like I said though I'm lazy. Well, I'm sitting in my room pumping myself up with my music, and since bars close in like 10 mins, I'm gonna write instead.

* * *

_Bailey was wiping down the counter's of her uncles bar, waiting for important clientele that were coming in to talk to her uncle. ____Hearing her name she turned toward Mick, one of her regulars. After pouring him a pint, she turned back to cleaning up. Her uncle was waiting at the back booth, his regular spot, when they came in. Looking like any other father/son duo, Bailey watched as the man set his son down and started walking toward her uncle. The little boy followed, but as little boy's do, was easily sidetracked. _

_The man, who Bailey assumed was her uncles customer, turned toward the boy and scolded, "Abel. Keep up."_

"_I'll watch him," said Bailey. "You can do business without the interruption."_

"_Thanks, lovey," said her uncle, Declan, Irish accent noticeable. _

_Bailey walked out from behind the bar, bending to pick up the boy. _

"_Hi Abel, I'm Bailey. Can you say Bailey?"_

"_Bear!"_

"_Bailey."_

"_Bear!"_

"_Baaaaay- lee."_

"_Bear!"_

_By this point Abel's face was adopting the pout that most children perfect before they can talk. Realizing she was arguing with a baby, Bailey conceded._

"_Ok, Bear." At this point Bailey had seated Abel on the bar's countertop, so that she could watch Abel, and make sure all customers were taken care off. _

_It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later when she noticed her uncle and Abel's father walking toward the bar. _

"_Bails, this is Cameron Hayes." said Declan. _

"_You're son is adorable," said Bailey, handing Abel back to Cameron._

_Cameron smile was tight as he thanked her. "We have to be going, but we'll be in and out to check on your progress."_

_Declan shook Cameron's hand, "Well, come in for a pint anytime. And if you ever need someone to watch the little one, I'm sure Bailey won't mind. Our deal, may take some time, and I know all about needing time away from wee ones."_

"_Oh yeah! Bring him around whenever. If I'm not here, someone will know how to get ahold of me," said Bailey._

_Cameron thanked them, assuring them that he would probably take them up on their offer. With another tight smile, Cameron took Abel and left._

_Later that night, as Bailey and Declan were cleaning the bar, Declan turned toward his niece._

"_Cameron, the man from earlier, he came to me because of our _sidebusiness. _He's going to require your expertise. He's trying to get back to the homeland, but can't exactly get the boy there without the proper papers."_

"_So he just needs the one passport, or something more," asked Bailey. "And why can't he get a passport through legitimate means?"_

"_Apparently the mother is into drugs, and he wants the boy away from her as soon as possible. Divorce isn't quick. Custody Battles take longer," said Declan._

"_Well, whatever he needs. You know I'll help."_

_Declan smiled at his niece, "That's why you're a good lass."_

_

* * *

_

Bailey watched as everyone crowded around Jax, who looked like he might just cry from the happiness. Smiling at the sight before her, Bailey knew she made the right decision. Drifting over to one of the bar stools, Bailey took a seat. Content to wait it out until someone remember she was there.

Looking around, she couldn't help but compare it to her uncle's bar. Instead of memorabilia of Ireland, there were mug-shots. This place also held a hell of a lot more bikers than Dive Bar.

Continuing her perusal of the clubhouse, Bailey locked eyes with someone not joined in on the celebration. The look in his eyes was contrasting. On one hand they were cold, hard. The way they were looking at her now, though, was anything but cold. Although the heat in his eyes did make her shiver. And then blush. No one ever looked at her quite like that.

Her attention was soon diverted from the heated looks the biker was throwing her way, by Abel. Not liking so many strange people crowded around him, he cuddled into Jax, all the while screaming for 'Bear'.

"What the fuck is Bear," said the one with the electric blue eyes.

Pushing her way through the throng of people crowding Abel, Bailey responded, "I'm Bear."

"Your name is Bear?" came the bemused response of the older women on the left of Jax.

Finally reaching Abel, Bailey started rubbing his back, noticing out of the corner of her eye when the other woman next to Jax, the younger one, gave her a dirty look.

"I'm right here, sweets," she crooned to Abel. Not stopping rubbing his back she responded to the older woman, "Abel calls me Bear because he can't pronounce my name. Which is Bailey, by the way."

"Believe me when I say, I'm fucking ecstatic to meet you Bailey," said Jax. "Now if only we could get the little man to be happy too."

Bailey continued on, "Don't worry about him crying, usually he likes to meet people. He's probably tired. Usually he's asleep by now."

Jax seemed to catch what Bailey was politely trying to say.

"We should probably get him home then," said Jax, not able to contain his smile at those words.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

A/N: Did you know my spelling and grammar check told me I should change the word hookers because it might be offensive to some people? I didn't, so if it offends someone..sorry.

* * *

_Bailey walked up to Cameron's apartment. Dirty, filthy hallways led to an even dirtier apartment, and Bailey couldn't fathom how a father would allow a son to stay here, let alone be able to live there himself. _

_After knocking on the door, and greeting Cameron, Bailey looked around for Abel. _

"_He's in the kitchen," said Cameron. "How are my things coming along?"_

"_Well, you're passport is finished and I've started on Abel's. The only thing were waiting on is someone in Ireland to get back to us on how you are going to be transported."_

_Cameron looked Bailey over for a long minute. Finally, "I'll see you later."_

_And with that Cameron left. Bailey looked at him in disgust while walking into the kitchen. Bailey knew that Cameron wouldn't be back anytime soon. Knee deep in hookers, and a growing alcohol problem meant that she would probably be watching Abel overnight again. _

_It had been three weeks since Bailey had met Cameron and this wasn't the first time Bailey had babysat for Cameron while he waited for his passports and transportation to be ready. Cameron had been going stir crazy waiting, and because of that had been visiting hookers more and more. Bailey could probably predict, with bulls-eye accuracy, exactly when Cameron would call her for a sitter. _

_Abel was sitting on the floor playing with some blocks Bailey had brought over before._

_When he noticed her in the doorway of the kitchen, he shouted "Bear!" and toddled his way over to her._

"_Hi, Sweets!"_

_As Abel chattered to her about everything and nothing Bailey took a glance around the apartment. Even though this wasn't the first time she had been there, she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

_And this definitely wasn't the first time she questioned how long she could allow Abel to live like this before she did something._

_

* * *

_

Bailey woke up the morning after delivering Abel back home in an unfamiliar room. Gathering her bearings Bailey remembered she was in Jax's living room.

Laying on his couch Bailey could hear what was being said in the kitchen. She could also hear Abel, and assumed he was in the kitchen also.

Swinging her legs around to the ground, she stood up and followed the voices.

"Why won't he eat?" She could hear the whine in Tara's voice as she tried to feed Abel what looked like bananas.

"Tara, maybe he doesn't like bananas. He was gone for almost a year, you can't know what he likes and dislikes," said Jax, as he sat at the table next to Abel.

Bailey looked at the scene in front of her, going unnoticed by the occupants in the room. Tara was sitting on one side of Abel, who was sitting in a booster seat. She was trying to feed him bananas, and Abel kept turning away. Jax was on the other side of the table looking amused by his son's antics.

Bailey gave a small smile as she stepped in the room.

"He doesn't like bananas," said Bailey, "the last time I tried to feed them to him he got sick, and threw them up. He's a pretty smart boy, and remembers. Won't touch 'em now."

Smiling at Abel as he exclaimed his happiness at seeing her, Bailey took a seat at the last remaining chair.

"Well, he loved bananas when he was a baby. That's what I used to feed him, and he loved it. So maybe you just don't know what you're doing," said Tara scathingly.

"Tara!" Jax scolded. "She would know better than any of us, what Abel likes and dislikes. You are not his mother. Hell, she's more his mom than you, so why don't you treat her a little better. After all, she brought my son back. It's not like she just sat there and let him get taken."

Tara stared at Jax for a long minute, with tears in her eyes. Giving a hard look at Bailey she turned and walked out of the kitchen. After a couple of beats the front door slammed shut, and the sound of a car could be heard pulling out of the driveway.

Bailey looked a little shocked for a second, and looked to start apologizing to Jax.

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do nothing," interrupted Jax. "She shouldn't treat you that way, and what just happened is between me and her. And it's been happening ever since Abel's been taken. You shouldn't be made to feel like you did something wrong. I mean for fuck's sake, you brought my son home."

Throughout his impromptu speech Jax held her gaze. It didn't waver throughout, and it didn't seem as if her would let it go anytime soon either. Until Bailey realized that they had left a banana in front of Abel.

Tearing her eyes away from Jax, Bailey couldn't help but laugh as she took in the sight of Abel, now covered in banana. Jax, too, had to laugh when he saw his son.

"I think he needs a bath," said Jax. "And then we'll go to the clubhouse so you can explain how you got him."

* * *

"And then some man picked me up in Yosemite, and said he was going to San Fran. He agreed to drop me off here on the way. The rest you know."

It had taken almost two hours, but Bailey had finished her story. After leaving Jax's house they had come back to Teller-Morrow, and into what they had called Church. Bailey was introduced to everyone, even the guy from the night before. He was looking at her now, with that same look from last night. Jax had said his name was Happy. Breaking his gaze Bailey realized Clay had been asking her a question.

"I don't want anything but protection in return. And the only reason I ask you for that is because I know Cameron is going to come after me," said Bailey, answering Clay's question about whether she wanted money in return for bringing Abel back.

"We would give you that anyway, doll," said Clay.

"Where is she going to stay?" asked Bobby.

"She can stay in my room," said Tig, with a smirk. Jax shot him a look, protective. Happy shot him a look, possessive.

Bailey blushed, but held firm, as she said, "If it's okay with Jax, I'd like to continue to stay at his house. For just like a week. I know your his father, but I just want to be a familiar face. I mean, who else will tell you that he doesn't like bananas, or that he likes his belly rubbed when he's sick."

"Don't worry, darlin', you can stay with me," said Jax with a smile. He knew that no matter how much Abel was his son, this girl in front of him knew more about the boy he is, than Jax knew about the boy he was.

With that settled, everyone filed out of the room. Only Clay and Juice were left.

"I believe what she said, but run a trace on her anyway," said Clay. "There's something there that we're missing."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sad face.

A/N: So this is now an AU because Jimmy O and things with the IRA will be coming up in the story, but I've taken liberties with the SOA story lines. Specifically Jimmy O's role in things. You'll see.

Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I love them, it's fun! Oh and what did this take like two days? Look at me go!

* * *

_Bailey had first started working for her Uncle when she was sixteen. Fresh off the boat from Ireland, scars barely healed on her face, she stepped into Dive Bar a broken girl. Her Uncle didn't take any shit from her though, and put her right from work. His theory being that if she worked long and hard enough, then she wouldn't have time to think what happened. _

_And she didn't. Sweeping floors, clearing dishes, serving food. These were all the things that kept her mind off Ireland. They were not enough to keep her mind off her scars, however._

_Running from just above her left eyebrow, and cutting across her lip it wasn't something you didn't notice. It usually just wasn't the first thing. No, the first thing was her eyes. One as blue as the ocean, while the other was a green that wasn't quite bright, but wasn't quite brown. Couple her eyes with wild, curly hair as black as midnight, reaching to the small of her back, a thief's body, and a laugh that made you take notice.A beautiful child, growing up into a beautiful girl, the scars just made her more approachable. _

_Bailey didn't realize this however, until almost a year after working in her uncle's bar. She was seventeen and waitressing the first time someone grabbed her ass and told her that "you need to be more than a pretty face and luckily for me this ass is definitely more."_

_After slapping him, and watching her uncle kick him out, Bailey realized something. Not once did he mention he scars._

_It was after that night, that Bailey started to notice how often men looked at her. While it may have boosted her esteem, she also knew that she would never go for any of them. That didn't stop them, however. _

_The men of Dive Bar seemed to realize something had shifted within Bailey, and were more open with their advances. Bailey always turned them away with a wink and a smile, all the while wondering how to get them to stop. _

_It wasn't until a few weeks into her babysitting Abel, that she was able to make the come ons stop. _

_Bailey had been working behind the bar when Cameron and Abel walked into the bar. She had agreed to babysit for Cameron that night, but he was early in bringing Abel to her._

"_Oh good you're here,"said Cameron. "I have to meet with an associate of mine, so take him."_

"_But I'm working!" said Bailey. Her words fell on deaf ears, however, as Cameron thrust Abel into her arms and left the bar. Bailey sighed, as she looked down at Abel. "Well, it looks like its just me and you Sweets."_

"_Bear!" was Abel's response. _

_Shifting him higher on her hip, Bailey looked around at the suddenly quiet bar. No one would meet her eye, and Bailey was more than confused. Shrugging it off, thinking she had better things to worry about, she went and looked for her uncle._

_It was a week later when her uncle finally told her about the bar patrons attitude change toward her._

"_It's Abel," Declan laughingly told her. "They think you're his mum, and they feel like you should be off limits because of it."_

_

* * *

_Bailey had been in Charming for almost three days, and in that time she was unofficially employed as Abel's nanny. Not that she minded, hell, that's what she was basically doing in Boston anyway. This time however, the conditions were much more pleasant. Mostly her days were spent hanging around with Abel, until lunchtime. Then she would drive over to the Clubhouse so that Jax could eat lunch with Abel. After lunch she would hand Abel off to Gemma who wanted to spend time with her grandson. From there she would sit in the office of Teller-Morrow taking phone calls and generally acting as receptionist.

The only downside of her day was Tara. Snide remarks before she left for the hospital in the morning. Blatant insults when she came home from Teller-Morrow at night. Jax tried the best he could in intercepting, but with his and Tara's relationship already on the rocks, Bailey told him not to worry about it.

If Tara was a downside, Happy was definitely an upside. Even though they had yet to have a conversation, Bailey knew it was coming. Unlike all the creepers and drunks at her Uncle's bar, Bailey basked in the heat of the looks that Happy gave her.

Bailey was in the clubhouse now, playing with Abel on the rug of the "living room" area. Juice was sitting at the bar on his computer doing club business, and Tig and Happy were playing pool on the other side of the room.

"So what are you thinking, Killah?" asked Tig, as he leaned down to shoot.

Happy was silent for a minute. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't even try to play that, Brother. I've seen the looks you've been throwing her way. You want in that pussy," said Tig.

At this point they had both stopped playing and were just watching Bailey play with Abel.

"I do. She's mine. But not until Juice gives her the all clear," replied Happy. "I can wait until after Church tonight."

* * *

Clay had just finished with the usual weekly Church items to be told, and now had moved on to the matter of Bailey. Looking around the table he rested his eyes on Juice.

"So what have you got on the girl?" asked Clay.

When he had first brought up the matter of checking up on Bailey, Clay had tried to keep it a secret. Until he needed Jax. Realizing that there are more than one girl named Bailey that was born in Boston, Clay knew that he needed Jax to get a look at her license. That's when he brought everyone in on the plan, explaining that it was standard protocol. Even though Bailey was a friend of SAMCRO, they didn't give just anyone their trust.

"Well, it took awhile. She's pretty well hidden, but that makes sense considering who her family is. I mean, her uncle's bar, is pretty much a criminal safe haven. So it makes sense that she would be well hidden," said Juice, explaining why it took him more than his usual day to get information.

"Juice, get on with it!" said Clay.

"Right. Anyway, she's probably the best forger in Boston, and after high school she graduated from the Rhode Island School of Design. She's 21, and for being so young has quite a rap sheet. Especially for someone who hasn't served a day. She has a couple of stolen vehicles on her record. B and E's too, although in that case she was just a person of interest, and was never formerly charged. Other than that, the only thing weird is I can't find anything prior to her sixteenth birthday."

"What do you mean," asked Chibs, "like, she has no crimes before that?"

"No," said Juice. "I mean, that before her sixteenth birthday it's like she doesn't even exist. No birth certificate, no parents. Nothing. Bailey Gaeiige Bainne does not exist."

There was a short silence before Chibs burst into raucous laughter. Everyone at this point had turned to look at the Scotsman, thinking him insane. When he finally calmed down, he turned toward Juice.

"Well, of course she doesn't exist," said Chibs, eyes bright with laughter.

"What do you mean, of course?" asked Jax, echoing everyones confusion.

"I mean, she doesn't exist because the name Bailey Gaeiige Bainne isn't real. It's an alias. One I wish I had known before you started searching through all this shite."

"How do you know it's an alias, have you heard that name before or something?" asked Juice.

"No laddie, I haven't heard that name before but I know it's fake from what it translates into."

"Jesus Christ, just tell us what the fuck it means," said Happy, getting fed up with being in the dark.

Chibs laughed a little again before saying, "I know it's fake because that's all it could be. In Gaelic, Bailey Gaeiige Bainne literally translates into Bailey's Irish Cream."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sons of Anarchy. **

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. And thanks to everyone who reads this story even though you don't review. It's cool to know something I write is being enjoyed. **

**Also does anyone else think Lyla is like an older Luna Lovegood?**

**

* * *

**

_Bailey was fourteen when she first met KerrieAnne Larkin-Telford. To say they got along would be lying. From the minute KerrieAnne stepped into Bailey's house for a "family" dinner, Bailey knew they would never be friends. To Bailey KerrieAnne was a spoiled brat, who thought her father was bigger than he was. It wasn't that attitude that turned Bailey off however. No, the attitude she could take. What she couldn't take was when the children had been ushered into the playroom, cookies in hand, KerrieAnne had deemed her sister an easy target, and stole her cookie. Branna started to cry, and KerrieAnne started to laugh. Sixteen years old and stealing cookies off a ten year old. _

_It didn't get better as the years went by. Petty fights broke out between the two girls whenever they were forced together. _

_It all came to a head a year after they first met. Bailey had always gotten a creepy vibe from Jimmy O'Phelan. Ever since she was twelve and started growing boobs, Jimmy O always looked at her a little too long. On top of her own creepy vibe from him, she always thought there was more than a father daughter relationship between KerrieAnne and Jimmy O. It was common knowledge that they weren't really blood related, but no one could have guessed what was really going on. _

_Until Bailey caught them. _

_Four days later, just a month shy of her sixteenth birthday, Bailey was jumped on her was home from school. Earlier that day KerrieAnne had asked for her help with her schoolwork. Although they were enemies, Bailey agreed to help her. It was winter so it got darker earlier._

_KerrieAnne never showed up, and Bailey waited until she realized she wasn't coming. By that point it was going on five, and it was dark. She had been trained her whole life to recognize people in the shadows, but fuming from KerrieAnn's bitchiness she didn't realize they were there until it was too late. _

_There were three of them, and when the smallest one pulled a knife and started moving it toward her face, she could have sworn she recognized the laughter._

_It wasn't until later when she realized why she knew it._

_By this point Bailey had been living in the states for almost six years. She had been working at her uncle's bar for almost five years. She had been in love with a little boy named Abel for almost two months. _

_She was walking toward Cameron's apartment to watch Abel for him. She was about to turn the corner of the building toward the entrance when she heard the laughter. The same laughter she heard on the night she received her scars._

_Before she could she what she thought she knew around the corner her phone buzzed a text message._

_**Don't need you tonight. Taking Abel to see an old friend. **_

_As she heard the laughter continue down the street away from her, she could help but wonder why KerrieAnne was stateside._

_And why she was talking to Cameron Hayes._

_

* * *

_

The club had gone silent with Chibs' announcement. Finally Clay turned toward Tig, "Get her in here."

Tig walked out of Church and into the main room of the clubhouse. Bailey was still sitting on the floor playing with Abel.

Walking over to her, Bailey didn't notice Tig until his boots were in her line of sight. She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Clay wants to speak with you," said Tig. With that said, he turned and waited for her to comply.

"What am I supposed to do with Abel?" Bailey asked, not wanting to just leave the kid on the floor.

Tig turned to look over his shoulder at her, before looking around toward the bar. As usual the new prospect was sitting on a bar stool waiting for Church to finish.

"Prospect! Come watch the kid."

* * *

"Bailey's Irish Cream. I'll tell you what, it's clever," said Clay. "What you need to tell us now is your actual name."

Bailey looked startled. Then relieved. "It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you everything, and most of what I said was true, but I needed to know if I could trust you first."

She continued on, "My real name is Ireland Bailey MacCool."

She was looking at Chibs as she stated her name, knowing out of everyone he would understand the significance of it.

"Jesus Christ. No wonder you didn't give your real name," said Chibs.

"Anyone care to fill us in?" said Jax, looking between Chibs and Bailey.

"Her father is Bradan MacCool. He's basically the SAA of the True IRA. If the top two men of the IRA were to die, he would be the one to take their place," said Chibs.

The rest of the Sons turned to look at Bailey, who stood fidgeting in her seat.

"He's actually now second in line," said Bailey, laughing a little as everyone's face.

"What I don't get is why you wouldn't tell us who you really were?" asked Jax. "And what was true in your story, and what wasn't."

Bailey winced at the look of stunned anger on Jax's face, and hurried to explain herself.

"Like I said I needed to trust you guys. I needed to trust that you wouldn't kill me for being affiliated with the IRA. I mean, for fuck's sake Jax, the last association you had with the IRA, he stole your son. I needed to know that I wouldn't be shot."

As she explained herself, Jax's face had relaxed. "Alright, I guess I can understand that. But what about the rest?"

"My story was true, all of it. I just left out the parts with Jimmy O. And it's not just Cameron I need protection from," said Bailey. "I'll tell you what actually happened..."

* * *

Church was still going on long after Bailey told the real story of what happened in her getting Abel back to Jax. Bailey had left the room, back to watching Abel, and Clay now wanted to know about Bradan MacCool.

"Like I said before Bradan MacCool is like the SAA of the IRA. Although if he's now in the second position, I don't know what his official title is," said Chibs. "Despite the fact that he's in the second highest position of the IRA, he comes off as normal. Two daughters, Bailey, and a little sister. His wife was killed in a bombing three years after the youngest was born. The only problem with his normal facade is that it comes as a surprise when he kills you, your mother, your wife, and your children."

"I, actually met Bailey once. She was a handful, and was allowed free reign within the IRA. Bradan's brother, Declan, owns a bar in Boston," continued Chibs. "I can't believe I never put it together. His bar, is basically the US headquarters of the IRA."

"Do you think we can trust what she says? About Jimmy O. and what's going on in the IRA?" asked Clay.

"I don't see why she would lie about it," said Chibs.

"Ok, she lied, but she's got real fear of what Cameron will do to her," said Happy. " You could tell just by looking at her."

"I think this could really be good for us," said Chibs. "IF we help her out, protect her, the IRA owes us."

"Alright, we vote then," said Clay. "All in favor, of protection."

With that it was unanimous, Bailey was one of their own now.

* * *

It was later that night, Abel was back home with Tara, and the rest of the Sons were in the clubhouse. Bailey had driven back to the clubhouse in search of a forgotten phone. Pushing through the crow-eaters, and hanger ons Bailey found her phone wedged into the couch cushions.

Stepping through the exit, into the cool night air Bailey started to walk toward her car.

"You're here late."

The voice was deep and gravelly, coming out of the shadows. Bailey jumped, startled.

"Mother Fucker! Make some noise. You scared the hell out of me," said Bailey, hand over her racing heart.

Turning toward the sound, she noticed Happy coming closer.

Laughing as he took in her obvious jumpiness, Happy smirked as he stopped right in front of her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my phone. But really I needed to get out of there before I punched Tara," said Bailey. Then realizing what she said, tried to back track. "I mean, not that Tara-"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it."

Smiling Bailey took in what was right in front of her. At 5'4", Happy towered over her by almost a foot. They were close enough where if she took a big breath her breasts would brush over his cut.

They stood there for a minute before Happy reached up and brushed her arm with his. His fingers trailed along her arm leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Bailey stood there, back to the clubhouse, Happy in front of her. All she could see was him, she could smell gunpowder and leather and something uniquely Happy, she could hear the sounds of the party muffled by the building, she could feel the smoothness of the leather of his cut.

And as she leaned closer to Happy, he ducked down.

And all she could taste was him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. I just didn't have inspiration. Luckily SOA has restarted and I can get my weekly fix. Thanks everyone for reviewing, putting me on alert, and adding my story to your favorites.

This is clearly an A/U, and I won't be following season 3. Maybe there will be a reference in there, but probably not. Also, Gemma is free of persecution. I don't know if I will ever explain how it happened. So, just know it happened.

Oh, and this chapter has smut. Making up for all the time between chapters. Umm, this is my first time writing smut, so please tell me what you think.

Also I apologize if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. It's 3am.

* * *

_The first boy Bailey had ever kissed pushed her into the mud five seconds after he pulled away. She proceeded to kick him over, and bury his face in the mud. She was seven._

_The second kiss Bailey ever received was on her thirteenth birthday. Conner Finnegan was a year older than her. They knew each other through their fathers, both in the IRA, except Conner's father was, at most, a lackey. He kissed her in the kitchen, right before everyone came in to sing her happy birthday. Two hours later, she walked into her bedroom to get something and found him making out with KerrieAnne Larkin-Telford. _

_From there on out it was a pattern. Like a guy, date a guy, loose him to KerrieAnne. _

_Of course, this was all pre-scars. _

_The one and only boy she kissed was two years after she received her scars. She had been state-side for a while, and was finally finishing high school. Despite the fact that she had hardly any friends in her school, Don Arthurs had asked her to prom. For weeks, before Prom, he had taken her out on dates. They were dating and Bailey was counting down the days until prom. Excitedly, she had bought the perfect prom dress, gotten her hair done just so, and had a great, cliched, prom night, including the lose of her virginity. (In her defense, she was a little drunk on stolen beer, and he told her she was hot, something she hardly ever felt.)_

_The next morning she woke up in her bed alone. She assumed Don didn't want to get caught be her uncle. When a call didn't come for the whole weekend, Bailey started getting upset. By Monday, she was ready for answers. When she found Don hanging around his locker with his friends, they all looked at her and started laughing. _

"_You didn't really think I liked you did you? That I actually thought you were hot? I mean look at your face. Those scars."_

_Her uncle told her later that night, that she was beautiful and one day she would find someone who would love her, scars and all._

_The last boy who kissed her was eighteen months old. She had just finished bandaging up a skinned knee, when she leaned down to kiss it. _

"_All better," she told the little boy._

_Abel smiled and grabbed her cheeks, kissing her directly over her most obvious scar. _

"_All better."_

_

* * *

_

Bailey had never been in this position before. Chaste kisses, and one awkward night with a horrible aftermath were the only memories she had of the opposite sex.

Her back was pressed against the hard wall of the Clubhouse, while her front was flush against Happy. One of his arms was curled under her arm with his hand buried in her hair at the nape of her neck. His other hand kneaded the flesh of her thigh, the spot where it started to curve into her ass.

His mouth was wet against hers, his tongue dominating. Every so often she would pull back and bite his bottom lip. Every time she did it his hands would tighten a fraction on the parts of her body that he held. It gave her shivers when he did it.

His hand, hot against her thigh, had started to travel higher, when a car backfired in the lot. Pulling away from his mouth, Bailey turned her cheek toward her shoulder and panted for extra air.

Happy, inches away from her scarred cheek, just stared at her. As he watched her, he noticed a blush creeping onto her face, and spreading down her neck.

"How did you get this?" asked Happy, as he traced a finger against the scar.

The reminder of her scar sobered her up, and she pushed him away before replying, "I was jumped in Belfast."

Happy let her move away from him, and was taken aback by her acidic tone. "What the fuck is that?"

"What is what?" Bailey questioned. As she asked her question, she looked around her lot. There were more people outside, than when she first came out. Looking around she could see Sons, Crow-eaters, and hanger ons spread across the lot.

"That tone."

Ignoring his questions, she finally looked back at him. He was solid in front of her, and while usually his face held a smirk when he looked at her, now he was frowning.

"Why do you always look at me?" Bailey asked.

Happy didn't reply, but his frown deepened.

Bailey continued, "I mean, I'm not as pretty as those other girls, and I'm not as experienced either. I also don't want to be another notch. I already went through that."

Happy frowned at her some more, before grabbing her hand. Dragging her inside, and through the clubhouse, he lead her toward his dorm room.

Once inside, Bailey took a quick look around at the sparse room, before she was pulled into Happy's lap, where he was sitting on the bed.

Happy wrapped her arms around her waist, hands landing on her butt. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once."

"This doesn't matter to me," he continued, tracing her scar. "If anything, it just shows you can survive."

"I look at you because your beautiful. I look at you because you _aren't _ those other girls. I don't want you to be them. You aren't just another notch. You've been here almost a month, and I've been looking at you because if I am not looking at you, I'm going to be touching you. Once I do that, there is no going back. It's done, you're mine. I don't know how it works where you come from, but in my world if we see something we want, we take it. It can be for a day, or it can be for keeps. And I plan on keeping you. And the fact that your not experienced, well, that just means you need practice. And I'll be more than happy to help."

Bailey stared at him for a moment, before leaning forward and kissing him. Happy kissed her back, licking her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her against his chest.

"You understand then. What happens from here." Happy questioned Bailey, making sure she knew what she was getting into.

Bailey pulled back from where she had been kissing his neck.

"I get it. I'm yours."

With that being said, Bailey reached for the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head. Her breasts were a little more than a handful, and were being pushed up by a black lace bra. Tossing her shirt aside, she looked up at Happy. His eyes had that look in them that he had been giving her for close to a month. A blush spread up her neck, as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Still he stared.

"I know that they aren't what your used-." Speaking about the crow-eaters huge breasts.

"Stop," interrupted Happy, before moving his hands up toward her breasts. Lightly touching them at first, he leaned in to kiss her.

As his mouth slanted against hers, his hands started getting rougher. Caressing her nipples, getting them hard. He started to kiss down her neck as her nipples hardened. He rolled Bailey onto her back, as he reached the tops of her breasts.

His mouth moved to one nipple, as his hand pinching the other.

Bailey moaned as he bit her nipple. Happy took note of her response and bit her harder. Pinching her other nipple at the same time.

Bailey moaned louder, as her hips bucked against him involuntarily.

"Jesus, you could probably cum from just this. Couldn't you?"

Bailey grabbed his cut, and pushed it off his shoulders. Running her hands across his shoulders, and down his arms she moved to take off his T-shirt. Happy sat up a little to get his shirt off before moving his hands to the button of her jeans. Once he had them unbuttoned, and unzipped, he pulled them off of her.

Sitting back on his knees, Happy took in the naked girl beneath him.

"Dirty girl. No panties."

Bailey blushed again, "I don't really have a lot of clothes, and even less underwear."

"We'll get you more clothes. Later." And with that Happy started sucking on her nipples again. As his mouth worked her breasts, his hand drifted down toward her pussy. His finger moved into her folds. "Fuck, you're fucking soaked."

Bailey could hardly form words, as his finger circled her clit. "Please. Please touch me."

Happy smirked at her as she begged him. His hand ran over her clit a few more times before dipping downward into her opening. He slipped one finger into her, as Bailey raised her hips toward his hand. Moving his finger in and out, he added another finger. Thumb rubbing her clit.

Bailey was kissing Happy's neck, while trying to get him to go deeper. Happy started kissing around her shoulder before moving back down to her tits. Biting at her nipples, he added a third finger.

"Come on, baby girl. Cum for me. Fuck, you're so tight. I can't wait to feel you tight pussy on my dick."

The combination of the dirty words Happy's gravelly voice whispered across her breasts, and the way he crooked his fingers inside her pussy made Bailey explode in a moan far louder than she was expecting.

* * *

Tig and Bobby were sitting at the bar in the main room of the clubhouse, when they heard a moan come from back where the dorm rooms were.

"It's about time he got into that Irish pussy," said Tig.

Bobby laughed and agreed, before texting Jax that he didn't think Bailey was going to be coming home tonight.

The response came moments later.

_about fucking time _

* * *

Back in Happy's dorm, Bailey was spread across the bed watching Happy get up to take his pants off.

"I've never done that before," said Bailey shyly.

"What? Me going knuckle deep?"

"No, orgasm."

Happy crawled over Bailey's prone body, before responding, "Oh, little girl, we're gonna do a lot of things you've never done before."

His cock was hard against her thigh, and Bailey was nervous about how much bigger he was than her only other lover.

Happy took his dick in hand, and started to rub against her pussy. As he was rubbing her folds, he kissed her mouth. Happy's tongue was dominate against hers as the head of his cock rubbed against her clit.

Happy continued this until finally she begged him, "Please, fuck me."

Happy smiled against her neck, where he was sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled back as he slowly started thrusting inside of her. Having felt how tight she was with his fingers, he knew to go slowly at first.

By the time Happy was all the way in, Bailey was asking for more.

Happy pulled out again, before pushing back inside of her.

"Harder. Faster."

Bailey had one leg wrapped around Happy's waist, and the other draped over his arm. Thrusting hard against her, Happy wrapped the arm holding her leg around her thigh and had his hand come around to rub her clit.

This proved to be too much for Bailey, as her moans became screams, until finally she came with a cry of her name.

Happy grunted as kept thrusting against her, when he finally came her pussy milked every drop from him.

Moments later, he pulled out of her and laid next to him. Bailey turned her head to face him, looking at him looking at her. Finally, Happy turned and pulled her to him.

* * *

It was late when they woke up. Both waking the other up throughout the night to continue where they had left off. It wasn't all sex and orgasms either, Bailey told him things. Things like what Ireland was like, how she helped run Declan's bar, and who KerrieAnne Larkin-Telford really was. In return, Happy talked about what his tattoos meant, what life in the Club was like, and even, his mom.

He meant what he said, when he told her he was keeping her.

* * *

After a steamy shower encounter, Happy and Bailey walked into the main room of the clubhouse. The remnants of the party had been cleaned up by the prospect, but people still milled around.

Tig, once again by the bar, this time with Clay, noticed them first. And started clapping.

"That is one hell of a war wound on your neck, darlin'," said Jax, who Bailey just noticed in the room. Blushing Bailey was about to respond, when Tig cut in.

"That's because last night she went through battle. All that screaming, you even have a voice this morning, doll?"

Bailey went a shade of red, the guys had never seen before, but didn't back down. "Why, Tigger, you jealous?"

Bailey sent a small smile to Happy, who stood silent next to her. Noticing his smirk, and the amusement in his eyes, she smiled brighter.

Turning back toward Jax she asked if she could speak to him. Then to Clay she said, "You too."

After they agreed to speak with her in the church, Bailey went to walk away when Happy grabbed her.

"Something I should know," he asked her, not liking that she was going to speak with Clay and Jax, but not him.

"You already know. It's that thing I told you after you, well you know."

Happy, now amused, especially as she wouldn't say the words, "You mean after I dove face first into your pussy? Yeah, go tell them."

Bailey smiled at him, and then raised herself up on her tiptoes. After a second she paused, and lowered herself again.

Happy, raised an eyebrow toward the action. Finally Bailey seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, and raised herself on tiptoes again, kissed Happy firmly on the mouth before turning to go walk into Church. One side of Happy's lips curled up as she turned around, and slapped her hard on the ass before watching her walk away.

When she was behind closed doors, Happy turned back toward the bar, where Tig, Bobby, and Opie now stood.

They were all staring at him, and finally Tig asked, "So how is Bailey's Irish cream?"

* * *

"Alright, why did you want us in here?" Clay asked her from his usual seat at the end of the table.

Bailey looked at both Jax and Clay before admitting, "I didn't tell you the whole truth yesterday when you asked me about my past."

Both men started to open their mouths to speak, so Bailey rushed on. "Everything I said is true. Except the woman I referred to as Kay, well, Kay isn't her real name. I didn't know how he would react, and I figured I'd wait 'til I could get the two of you alone, and you could figure out how to tell him."

"Who are you talking about, darlin?" asked Jax.

"I'm talking about Chibs. The women who is helping Jimmy O. The one I said was his mistress, and all those other bad things. Well, her real name is KerrieAnne Larkin-Telford. Chibs' daughter."

Both Jax and Clay looked at her in disbelief.

"You see why I waited until we were alone?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Well it's been a hell of a long time. Hopefully, I can get back into the swing of things. Also remember this is all A/U now. Basically season 3 isn't really in effect.**

* * *

_It had been almost four months since Cameron had come to Dive Bar. Bailey had been watching Abel almost everyday, especially since KerrieAnne was now stateside. It was because she thought she heard KerrieAnne that Bailey would try to babysit Abel whenever she could. _

_The arrival of KerrieAnne was like a bad omen. Two months ago when she had first heard her laughter, Bailey had hoped she heard wrong, and that KerrieAnne wasn't stateside. Bailey learned in that two month period how wrong she wasn't. KerrieAnne wasn't spotted often, but her presence was felt around Boston._

_It started with little things. Then the information started coming in from all over. _

_First it was IRA affiliated businesses being robber. Then low levels subordinates being killed off. Until finally Bailey's father called Declan._

_Braden MacCool was a man of few words, but this phone call was anything but short._

_Back in Ireland, civil war was brewing. Jimmy O. had tried to overthrown the current IRA, and failed._

_But not before killing the number two man in the IRA, thus elevating Braden to his spot. Ireland was now looking for Jimmy O. They had been looking in Ireland, but when things started kicking off stateside the IRA realized Jimmy O. had been able to escape to Boston. Boston, the US headquarters for the IRA. Boston, where Jimmy O. had more supporters than Ireland. Supporters like Cameron Hayes._

_It was then that Bailey knew that she had heard KerrieAnne two months ago. Wherever, Jimmy O. went, KerrieAnne wouldn't be far behind. And where the two of them went chaos was sure to happen. _

_Three things Bailey knew for sure. _

_One. Jimmy O. was going to attempt another takeover of the IRA, this time stateside. _

_Two. Cameron Hayes was loyal to Jimmy O. _

_Three. Bailey was not going to allow Abel to be caught up in the war that was brewing. _

_She had to do something. _

_It was then, two months after she heard KerrieAnne, that she changed the name on Abel's fake passport from Hayes to MacCool. _

_And then booked two tickets to Ireland._

* * *

Jax and Clay were noticeably shook when Bailey revealed that 'Kay' was really KerrieAnne.

"I understand if this changes things," said Bailey. "Biologically, she's the daughter of one of your brothers. The thing is, the KerrieAnne that Chibs left in Ireland was three years old. She is not the same person she used to be."

Jax and Clay watched Bailey as she made her mini speech. And after she was finished, they looked at her. Finally Clay spoke.

"I don't think this has to change anything. You were right, however, to not bring it up during your story. You had better leave it to us to tell Chibs. I'm assuming Hap' knows about this?"

"I told Happy last night."

Jax smirked, "He let you catch your breath?"

"Ha. ha. He asked me how I got my scars. From there the whole story came out," said Bailey.

"Wait, KerrieAnne gave you those scars?" said Jax, in disbelief.

Bailey sighed. "I told you yesterday that 'Kay' gave them to me. Well, 'Kay' is KerrieAnne. She's a twisted, evil person. She was raised by Jimmy O. and now has some sick daddy-daughter-lover thing going on with him."

Both Clay and Jax cringed a little, before something seemed to hit Clay.

"You said there was a fight before you left. That Kay/KerrieAnne caught you eavesdropping on a phone call. And then you fought before taking Abel, and running. That the fight was the reason Jimmy O. was going to come after you. One thing I never understood was why he would come after you for fighting his lover and taking a baby that has no meaning to him. I need to know the reason now. And know that after this I won't tolerate any lies."

Bailey sighed, before smiling at Clay. "You're pretty smart." Then she got serious.

"I didn't lie about anything when I told you the real story. I just omitted KerrieAnne's real name. And the reason Jimmy O. is after me. Like I said before, this wasn't a story I should be telling Chibs without knowing how he will react."

"We understand, but now is the time to tell us everything," reassured Jax.

Bailey heaved a breath before focusing solely on Clay and Jax.

"The reason Jimmy O. is after me is because during the fight I did to KerrieAnne what she has had coming to her for a while. I put a little smile on her face, and if there is any justice in the world she bled out from her wounds. Either way Jimmy O. won't leave that alone."


End file.
